Reborn
by UchihaStrength321
Summary: Life pretty much sucked after Zaku died but a year later and for no reason, Zaku's back! Sequel to A New Village. [humor category for second chapter] Wow, what a short story. R&R please. [another sequel coming soon]
1. Rerisen

Notes: This is the time I hope you've been waiting for, This is the sequel to A New Village!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, 'cause if I would, I'd have to know Japanese.

* * *

Reborn

Chapter 1

RERISEN

We meet up with Uunamaru and Konju a year after Zaku died. They are walking to the river where they first saw Dark Lord, remembering how this whole thing happened.

"I wonder how Zaku's doing up there," Konju pondered. Uunamaru here's a rustling in the bushes and brings out a kunai.

"Who's there, come out here, now!" Uunamaru shouted as he ran towards the bushes. "Was it a puppet, Uunamaru?" Konju asked.

"No, but I have a good idea," Uunamaru stated as he ran northwest. Konju followed Uunamaru to find out what the heck he was talking about.

Ten minutes later they appeared at the remains of Dark Base as Uunamaru started to run again towards a familiar place for the both of them.

There on one of the pieces of rubble, was blood. They both looked at it as Uunamaru said, "Recognize that spot Konju?"

Konju's eyes widened at the sight of the blood in the same place where Zaku died.

I know what you're thinking. 'Oh god, Uunamaru got smarter, about time he did.' After Zaku died, he got himself a tutor, believe it or not.

The two of them hear footsteps moving toward them and just a few seconds later the person was right next to them and said, "Hey guys!" Zaku shouted cheerfully.

"Ghost!" Uunamaru shouted as Konju hit him in the back of the head and said, "You may have gotten a tutor, but you're still as stupid as ever, it's just Zaku. Ghost!"

"It's really me, Zaku, your friend," Zaku said. "I'll prove it." Zaku starts to throw familiar hand seals. A lightning chakra is released into Zaku's hand.

As the last seal comes to form, lightning shoots out of Zaku's right hand grabbing Uunamaru with Zaku's chakra.

Uunamaru then said, "That proves that this is Zaku, but how can it be you're alive?"

"Wait, if you're alive, then Dark Lord must be alive!" Konju stated as Zaku checked around where he died.

After Zaku checked the trio ran out towards the village, and there he was, the all-evil Dark Lord, terrorizing the Hidden Cloud Village.

Zaku looked in surprise at Dark Lord and clenched a fist. Then the next thing they know Zaku's eyes turn red and his nails and teeth grow but his headband remained the same which means, it can't be for the Dark Transformation.

Zaku then said, "Bring it on; I'll take you down in one shot." Then he lunged at Dark Lord, throwing punches at him.

Dark Lord stopped him by kneeing him in the stomach and punching him Naruto episode 133 style. Zaku flew through the air hoping to stop and just then Dark Lord jumped up and punched him in the back.

Zaku landed on the floor with pain and attempted to get back up but fails. Dark Lord throws out familiar hand seals to everyone and summons a Dark Dragon.

Zaku got up and said, "Two can play at that game." Zaku performed the summoning jutsu to summon another Dark Dragon, "I picked up some souvenirs when I left"

The dragons fought for a while and nobody really cares about the dragons' fight so zoom in on Dark Lord/Zaku fight.

Dark Lord jumped up and tried to strike Zaku with a kick but Zaku grabbed Dark Lord's leg and threw him to the side.

Dark Lord's black straw hat flew off when he hit the ground, showing his black forehead protector and his red eyes.

* * *

Here's the catch, if anyone looks into Dark Lord's eyes he seems faster than he really is, like a genjutsu trick, which makes him pretty unbeatable if his hat's off.

* * *

Zaku took a long glance into Dark Lord's eyes, as if in a trance and suddenly Dark Lord's behind Zaku.

Zaku turned around to strike him but it was too late, Dark Lord was already in front of him again making hand seals.

At the last seal the next thing Zaku knew was that he was wrapped in black tentacles which made him really drowsy.

Zaku fell to the ground unconscious. Hours later he finally woke up and all he said was, "Where am I?"

All he saw was a dim light, the tentacles around him and someone holding a kunai to his neck.

The tentacles started to affect him again and passed out again but before he did, as he saw the figure with the kunai he faintly said, "Konju?"

A few hours later he woke up again and saw Dark Lord and Konju standing in front of him but the tentacles were gone and he said, "Konju, Dark Lord against me? I get the Dark Lord part but the Konju part is a mystery."

"Shut up fool!" shouted Konju as he kicked Zaku to the floor but Zaku disappeared and the black tentacles wrapped around Dark Lord and Konju.

"A replacement with the tentacles I used on you, clever, as a Dark Ninja can only be, you're a true Dark Ninja Zaku," Dark Lord said.

Dark Lord broke free and saw Zaku with the katana he gave to him. He drew his own katana and right before they attacked each other Konju came to his senses and yelled, "Stop!"

Then suddenly, time stopped but since Dark Lord's katana met Zaku's katana they basically pierced the present with a loud noise. The next thing everyone knew, they were lying face down in the future.

* * *

Wait, let me straighten this out for you guys, Konju stopped time when Zaku and Dark Lord were going to destroy the present if Konju would stop time which he did so the present is destroyed and they're in the future which is now the present which got destroyed. Just wanted to make your brain hurt for a second. (Don't sue)

* * *

R&R please and really, don't sue. 


	2. The Future

Notes: Here is the second chapter to Reborn, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

THE FUTURE

Zaku woke up surprised at where he thought he was, the future. He ran around looking for anyone he knows.

At his surprise, he saw Dark Lord which drew his katana and threw off his hat.

Zaku drew his katana and attacked Dark Lord. Zaku took a swing at Dark Lord but he was already behind him.

Dark Lord struck Zaku in the back sending him flying. As Zaku hit the ground, Dark Lord appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face.

Zaku stood up and ran toward Dark Lord to take another swing at him, but this time he aimed for Dark Lord's eyes.

Dark Lord fell to his knees as the katana effect activated on his eyes.

* * *

Zaku's katana has an effect on it cast by Dark Lord. At any spot of his choosing, Zaku can annihilate any Genjutsu trick.

* * *

Dark Lord stood up as he got elbowed in the chest by Zaku. Zaku picked Dark Lord up from his shirt and punched him in the face causing him fly through the air. 

"Zaku!" shouted Konju as he ran toward Zaku. Konju threw hand seals hoping the technique he's thinking of will work because the time thing wasted a lot of his chakra.

"I call this my Fastball Jutsu!" shouted Konju as he threw the Ball of Speed. Dark Lord threw some hand seals as well but the ball was too fast and it hit him.

Konju got a little tired because of chakra loss. Dark Lord got up and he was angry and he ran towards Zaku in rage.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Dark Lord. Zaku looked in awe at how many clones Dark Lord produced and said, "Regular clones? Why?"

Dark Lord ran away in the wave of clones but was unseen by Zaku and Konju until Zaku jumped to the side of a building.

Zaku jumped toward the real Dark Lord and threw seven kunai and shuriken that hit his back.

Zaku landed in front of Dark Lord and threw a senbon that hit Dark Lord's knee. "I've never shown anyone this scroll I have hidden, not even my squad mates," said Zaku.

Zaku pulls out a light blue scroll out of his pouch and throws some hand seals. He opens the scroll and he sees the Japanese characters of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water.

At the last hand seal he called Wind and raging wind blew out of the scroll heading for Dark Lord and the wind became a tornado.

"Water!" Zaku shouted and a pulse cannon flew out of the scroll making a water tornado.

"Earth!" Zaku shouted and dirt and rocks flew out of the scroll making like a tornado of mud.

"Fire!" Zaku shouted as fire raged out of the scroll making the mud in the tornado harden with Dark Lord trapped in it.

The hardened mud on the tornado started to crackle as a black aura burst through the mud.

Not only Dark Lord but a dark being containing Dark Lord walked toward Zaku and an unconscious Konju.

Zaku opens the scroll more he saw the Japanese character for Lightning and said, "You've only seen the very surface of my power! Wind, Water, Earth, Fire..." A hush came over the area as he paused. "Lightning!" he continued.

A blast of all five elements shot out of the scroll heading directly for Dark Lord.

As the blast hit the Lord of Evil in the chest he claimed they had not seen the last of him and he exploded.

All that was left of Dark Lord was his forehead protector. Konju woke up after the magnificent battle and saw the element scroll.

Zaku picked up the scroll he had left lying on the ground and asked Konju, "Ok, how do we get back to our time Konju?"

Konju's eyes widened at the question and replied, "We don't."

Zaku closed his eyes and nodded as he put the scroll away and said, "Ok, good. WHAT!"

Konju and Zaku pondered on how to get out of their description of Hell, the future. (which currently is the present which got destroyed and I'll spare the idiots the details. I didn't mean to insult all you retards out there.)

* * *

R&R please. If you want to read A New Village just head to my profile and look it up. 


End file.
